


Bolivia

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Bolivia

**Sucre**

Twyla left the incredible Cast de la Libertad, amazed to have viewed the declaration of Independence. She wanted to visit all the museums, although wasn’t sure if the children’s museum would be of any interest to her, not knowing anyone with children or having any herself. The textile museum looked interesting so she decided to visit there next. Since meeting Alexis Rose she had a new found interest in fashion and would love to learn more about what went into making clothes, especially over historical periods.

**Text: Hey Twyla, this is my new number. Juliet.** ****

**Text: Hi Juliet! I am so glad to hear from you and that you have a new phone! Are you sure I can’t repay you in some way? Twyla** ****

**Text: I am certain Twyla, honestly, please do not worry about it. J :-)** ****

**Text: How are you anyway? Are you still travelling or back in chilly Canada?** ****

**Text: I am in Bolivia, I decided to extend my trip! :-)** ****

**Text: WOW! Enjoy! Not exactly a tourist hotspot… I’ve read that it is known only to long-term travellers or hopeless romantics! I reckon you’re a pleasant mix of both! X** ****

**Text: I think you’re right! I’m at my next stop, speak to you soon xx**

Twyla ogled over the traditional textiles and had learnt so much, thankful the exhibits detailing the creative process from fibre to finished product were in English as well as Spanish. In the gift shop, she restrained herself from buying everything in sight, as a lot of the products were quality originals with 90% of the proceeds going to the artists directly.

As she left the museum she could smell something delicious and stumbled across a food stand, selling _llauchas_ , which turned out to be a mall pizza pasty oozing with cheese sauce.


End file.
